Geburtstag
by taurigirl
Summary: Sam hat gute Freunde und diese haben ihren Geburtstag nicht vergessen!


Geburtstag

„Hi Sam! Ich habe eine Bitte." Daniel stand in der Türe zu Sam´s Labor. „Klar, was brauchst du!" Sam lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Daniel war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag an so einem blöden Goauld-Gerät rumgebastelt und kam nicht voran.

„Mein Auto hat heute morgen wieder gestottert. Siler hat es sich angesehen und gemeint, jetzt sei es endgültig hinüber. Ich muss es in die nächste Werkstatt bringen lassen. Cam ist auch schon weg und jetzt. Kannst du mich mitnehmen?"

„Sicher, kein Thama. Aber ich würde dir empfehlen die Karre endlich verschrotten zu lassen und dir was neues zu besorgen!" Sam konnte sich etwas Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen. Daniel´s Auto war schon legendär für´s kaputt sein. Und wenn Siler es nicht mehr hinbekam!

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an . Diese Sprüche hör ich schon immer von Jack und Mitchell!" Daniel klaute sich eine Praline aus Sam´s geheimen Vorrat.

„Apropos Jack! Könntest du einen Umweg über Jack´s Haus machen, Ich muss noch schnell bei ihm den Rasensprenger anwerfen. Wenn es weiter so heiß bleibt, verbrennt alles und Jack killt mich!"

Jack war zwar schon fast ein Jahr in Washington, hatte aber sein Haus hier behalten. Daniel hütete das Haus und darum war seine Bitte nicht ungewöhnlich. „Geht klar! Ich habe eh nichts weiter vor!"

Daniel fischte noch eine Praline raus. „Super, du hast was gut bei mir!" Sie setzte eine angestrengte Miene auf. „Da wüsste ich schon was!" Sie zeigte auf die Pralinenbox. „Irgendwie hat die Box ein Loch!" Er lachte. „Schon verstanden! Bis später!"

„Sag mal Daniel, bist du in ein Loch gef...!" Sam hatte geschlagenen 15 Minuten vor Jack´s Haus gewartet. Daniel war im Garten hinterm Haus verschwunden. Einen Rasensprenger einzuschalten konnte nicht so lange dauern.

„Überraschung!"

Ihr blieb der Rest des Satzes, beim Anblick der sich ihr bot, stecken. Das halbe Stargate Center inclusive Daniel, Teal´c und Cam standen vor ihr. Sie hatten alle Gläser in der Hand und fingen „Happy Birthday!" zu singen an.

Daniel kam mit einem Glas zu ihr. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Sam!" Er umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke!" Sie schlug ihm leicht auf die Brust. „Dann war das alles ein Fake mit deinem Auto und dem Rasensprenger!"

„Mit dem Rasensprenger ja, aber das Auto ist wirklich schrottreif!"

Überrascht drehte sich Sam in Daniel´s Armen um. Vor ihr stand Jack.

„Sir!"

„Aah, Carter. Schluss mit dem Sir. Wir sind privat hier." Er umarmte sie und gab ihr auch einen Wangenkuss. „Alles Gute Sam!" „Danke, Jack!"

Sie sah sich um. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte hing schon Cassie an ihrem Hals.

„Sam, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Sam konnte es nicht glauben. „Wo kommst du denn her, Cassie? Du bist doch in Denver!"

„Klar, aber Jack hat mich abgeholt!" Sie sah von ihr zu ihm und er grinste sie nur breit an.

„Kann ich jetzt auch mal!" Cam drängelte sich vor. Sam kam aus den Gratulationen gar nicht mehr raus. Sogar Jonas Quinn war durch´s Gate gekommen. „Jonas, wie bist du..?"

„Hallo Sam, ich bin heute nacht gekommen und bei Daniel übernachtet." Sie sah von Jonas ungläubig zu Daniel rüber. „Wie lange plant ihr das schon?" Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter und sah zu Jack rüber. „Ich weiß nicht! Ein paar Wochen oder so!" Jack nickte zustimmend. „Ist aber jetzt egal, jetzt wird gefeiert. Sam was hälst du von einem frisch gegrillten Steak?" Sam kannte Jack´s Grillkünste. Und die waren nicht immer ganz so toll.

„Wer grillt?"

„Tja, da haben wir ein Problem. Teal´c lässt sich die Grillzange nicht aus der Hand nehmen!"

„Gut dann nehme ich eines!"

Jack sah sie betont entsetzt an. „Sam!"

Sie erwiederte den Blick so unschuldig wie sie konnte und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Was?"

Der Abend wurde wunderschön. Alle waren völlig entspannt und hatten viel Spaß. Cam und Jack standen sich in trockenen Bemerkungen und in ihrem Humor in nichts nach. Die anderen lagen vor Lachen fast am Boden. Sam genoss es sehr, dass ihre Freunde das Fest für sie veranstalteten.

Sie hatten alle zusammengelegt und ihr ein Motrorrad, an dem noch sehr viel zum rumschrauben war, besorgt. Ausserdem gab es noch einen großen Gutschein für den nächsten Ersatzteilhändler.

Damit hatten sie ins Schwarze getroffen. Sam schraubte unheimlich gerne an Maschinen rum. Davon konnte sie nie genug kriegen!

Irgendwann suchte sie etwas Ruhe und setzte sich mit einem Glas Wein auf Jack´s Ausguck neben das Teleskop.

„Hier steckst du!" Daniel kam die Treppe hoch. Er setzte sich neben sie. „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte. „Ich musste nur gerade ans letzte Jahr denken. Pete, meinen Vater!"

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein und drehte das Glas in den Händen. Daniel legte einen Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Stimmt!. Letztes Jahr ist viel passiert. Viel schlimmes, aber auch viel Gutes. Dein Dad ist gestorben, die Trennung von Pete. Die Jaffa bilden eine freie Regierung und ich bin wieder mal gestorben und wieder auferstanden. Und wir wissen, das in

Jack´s See keine Fische sind!" Das brachte sie zum Lachen und sie kuschelte sich an Daniel.

„Habe ich dir schon für heute gedankt!"

Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Nochmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Danke Daniel! Für alles, für deine Freundschaft, du bist immer da." Daniel rieb ihren Arm. Er wusste was sie meinte. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Sam bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Sie war seine beste Freundin, seine große Schwester. Er liebte sie einfach.

„Ist das ein Geheimtreffen, oder darf man stören?"

Jack war auf der Treppe. „Nur wenn du was zu trinken dabei hast!" Daniel machte ihm etwas Platz. „Ich wäre nie ohne gekommen!" Jack stellte ein Sixpack Bier und eine Flasche Wein auf den Boden. „Übrigens Sam! Grüße von Cassie. Sie will dich morgen anrufen!"

„Ist sie schon weg?"

Jack machte ein Bier auf. „Ja, Cam hat sie mitgenommen. Er fährt Teal´c und Jonas noch ins Center. Die anderen sind auch schon weg!"

Er prostete den beiden zu. „Happy Birthday, Sam. Das nächste Jahr soll dir all das bringen, was du dir wünschst!"

„Das hab ich schon. Ich habe die besten Freunde die sich jemand wünschen kann, Danke für die letzten neun Jahre und danke für die Zukunft!"


End file.
